Where is My Fearless Baekhyun?
by chanbaekkie
Summary: Gaje fiction dedicated for Park Chanyeol's Fearless B's Birthday. "Baek baby, katakanlah sesuatu." Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa walaupun ini menjelang ulang tahunnya. Tidak seperti biasanya, kenapa, ya? SUMPAH INI GK JELAS TAPI REVIEW BISA YAAA? (ChanBaek fic special B's Bday)


Where is My Fearless Baekhyun?

.

.

.

.

.

 _(jika reader-deul sudah menonton it's okay it's love, bagian dimana jaeyeol sama haesoo duduk berdua di kasur sebelum jaeyeol dibawa ke rumah sakit itu adalah posisi chanbaek sekarang. bayangkan.)_

Iris coklat terang milik lelaki tinggi bertelinga lebar itu menatap intens pada objek di depannya dengan alis sedikit bertaut. Objek yang ditatapnya—yaitu seorang lelaki berwajah cantik nan manis namun ekspresi wajahnya tidak terlihat menyenangkan—tidak balas menatapnya, dia menunduk. Seakan di bawah sana ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik daripada wajah kekasihnya.

Lelaki bersurai abu-abu (abu-abu? Entahlah.) itu menghela nafas panjang. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh dagu kekasih manisnya, mengangkat wajahnya agar mata sipit kekasihnya itu menatap matanya juga. Tapi tetap saja dia menunduk lagi.

"Baek baby, katakanlah sesuatu."

Dia sudah melembutkan suaranya seolah lawan bicaranya adalah seorang bayi rapuh yang baru lahir. Sayang seribu sayang, bibir kekasihnya itu bagai digembok rapat dan entah dimana kuncinya. Si lelaki tinggi kembali menghela nafas panjang.

Ini sudah tiga jam semenjak kekasihnya tidak mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Tidak menanyakan sudah makan atau belum, sudah mandi atau belum, dan sebagainya. Yang biasanya bermanja-manja padanya, sekarang malah diam, hanya duduk di hadapannya dan menunduk sambil memainkan jari lentiknya. Bahkan si manis (err...apakah itu terdengar seperti kucing?) menolak mentah-mentah ciumannya. Itu cukup membuat hatinya sakit.

Ayolah, baru tiga jam. Namun baginya itu terasa tiga abad.

"Baby..." tangan besar membelai surai karamel milik kekasihnya penuh kasih sayang. "Katakan secara gamblang, apa salahku?"

Akhirnya, Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Chanyeol tepat di matanya. Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya dan mengulas senyumnya. Tiba-tiba saja air mata menggenang di mata sipit kekasih manisnya itu dan bibirnya bergetar. Bukan kekasih Baekhyun namanya jika Chanyeol tidak panik. Dia panik, setengah mati. Tapi berusaha untuk menutupi kepanikannya itu.

Chanyeol menarik lelaki cantik itu ke dalam pelukannya tapi ia malah menahannya. Lagi-lagi helaan nafas panjang, ia merasa serba salah. Sejujurnya, Chanyeol lelah dan ingin segera bergelung di bawah selimut sambil memeluk Baekhyun.

"Aku..." gumam Baekhyun di sela-sela isakannya. Yang hanya Chanyeol bisa lakukan adalah menghapus air mata di pipi Baekhyun. Menanti kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan dilontarkan oleh lelaki bermarga Byun ini dengan sabar. Ia tahu berbicara sambil menangis sesegukkan itu sulit. "...kadang-kadang aku merasa tidak cukup baik untukmu—hiks. Pikiran itu seringkali menghantuiku, pikiran dimana kau akan meninggalkanku untuk perempuan atau lelaki lain..."

Sepatah kata pun tidak keluar dari bibir tebalnya untuk merespon penuturan Baekhyun. Matanya hanya menatap lurus Baekhyun yang menunduk, menangis. Namun kemudian Baekhyun mendongak, mengelap matanya menggunakan lengan piyamanya dan menatap Chanyeol. Hidungnya memerah. "Maaf, aku seolah tidak mempercayaimu. Hanya saja, aku takut..."

"Banyak perempuan cantik di sekelilingmu," ucap Baekhyun. Suaranya terdengar _bindeng_ , itu tentu saja karena dia baru saja berhenti menangis. "Mereka punya apa yang aku tidak punya..."

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku pantas cemburu atau tidak ketika melihat kau begitu mesra dengan Moon Gayoung. Harusnya... aku sadar diri bahwa aku seorang laki-laki," dia tertawa miris. Tawa miris itu berhasil membuat dada Chanyeol sesak.

"Terlebih lagi aku orang yang _moody_ dan manja," katanya. "Kau dewasa, keren, pengertian, dan—ah terlalu banyak sifat baik yang ada pada dirimu. Apakah pantas jika kau yang seperti itu bersanding denganku yang seperti ini?"

Air mata Baekhyun lolos lagi, menuruni pipinya begitu saja tanpa permisi. Bibirnya mulai bergetar. "Kau juga pasti tidak nyaman melakukan hubungan sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini, kan?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak menjawab, dia menatap tajam tepat ke iris coklat terang milik kekasihnya. "Jika publik tahu hubungan kita sebenarnya pasti mereka akan—"

"Cukup."

Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya begitu Chanyeol membungkan mulutnya dengan tangan besarnya. Dia bisa lihat mata bulat Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam itu berkilat marah. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar. Chanyeol beranjak dari tempatnya, dia berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar kamar dengan membanting pintu setelah memberikan Baekhyun lirikan sinis.

Tepat setelah lelaki tinggi kesayangannya itu hilang dari pandangannya, tangisnya kembali pecah. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di bantal, menangis sekeras mungkin sampai air matanya kering dan jatuh terlelap.

.

.

.

" _Baek..."_

" _Baby..."_

" _Bangunlah.."_

Mata sipitnya mengerjap lucu ketika mendengar suara seperti di atas. Sedetik kemudian ketika pandangannya sudah jelas, Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya melihat Chanyeol membawa sebuah kue penuh dengan lilin di atasnya. Wajah Chanyeol terlihat seram karena hanya sebagian wajahnya saja yang terlihat karena kamarnya gelap—hanya ada cahaya lilin.

Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kepadanya, senyuman kesukaannya. _"Happy birthday to you... happy birthday to you... happy birthday to you..."_ Chanyeol bernyanyi dengan pelan seakan jika dia bernyanyi dengan keras, ada singa yang akan bangun dan menerjangnya. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

" _Saengil chukkae, Byun Baekhyun. Nae sarang."_

Ucapan sederhana Chanyeol tadi mampu membuat perutnya terasa seperti digelitik dan ada ribuan kupu-kupu di dalamnya. Baekhyun mengangguk, melemparkan senyum bahagianya kepada Chanyeol. Setelah meletakkan kue di meja nakasnya, Chanyeol duduk di pinggir kasur. Dia menatap Baekhyun lembut penuh kasih sayang. "Baekhyun... dengarkan aku baik-baik."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku tidak menyukai perempuan-perempuan yang kau bilang cantik itu—baiklah, kuakui mereka cantik," jeda, Chanyeol berdehem. "Tapi aku tidak peduli karena aku mempunyai seorang malaikat yang jaaauuuh lebih cantik dibanding siapapun di sisiku," tutur Chanyeol lembut namun terkesan tegas. Untung saja kamar ini gelap, jika kamar ini terang, Chanyeol bisa melihat pipi Baekhyun merona parah. "Itu kau, Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak peduli kau adalah laki-laki, kau _moody_ , kau manja—oh, aku malah menyukai itu. Yang penting aku mencintaimu," ucap Chanyeol. "Dan kau tahu apa yang kau punya dan mereka tidak punya?"

Alis Baekhyun terangkat, seakan berkata 'apa?'. Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti. "Hatiku dan cintaku."

Bersamaan dengan ucapannya, Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. "Jika kau bertanya, apakah aku nyaman dengan hubungan sembunyi-sembunyi ini atau tidak, maka jawabannya tidak," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam. "Tapi selama itu bersamamu, aku akan menikmati hubungan sembunyi-sembunyi ini."

"Percayalah padaku, Baekhyun."

Setelah itu, Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir tipis Baekhyun. Menciumnya dengan lembut. Mereka saling melumat sampai Baekhyun melepas ciuman mereka. Nafas lelaki manis itu sedikit terengah.

"Maafkan aku. Aku... meragukanmu."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, aku maklumi itu. Kau hanya takut kehilanganku, kan? Hm?" tanya Chanyeol, dia mengerling menggoda kekasih manisnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk malu-malu. Lelaki bertelinga lebar itu terkekeh dan menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya dengan erat, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun. Mereka berpelukan sampai...

BRAAAKKKKKKK

" _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BAEKHYUN!"_

TOEEEEEETTTT

PYARRRRR

"YAH! KALIAN MENGGANGGU SAJA!"

"C-Chanyeol—"

"E-EH! MA-MAAF! SILAKAN LANJUTKAN!"

BLAM

Itu adalah _member_ yang lain. Tentu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-END DENGAN GAJENYA-

-epilog-

"Baekkie?"

"Yeah? c:"

"Jujurlah padaku..."

"Apa, sih? Wajah idiotmu serius sekali xD"

"Ayolah, aku benar-benar serius =_="

"Hehehe. Baiklah, apa? :3"

"Apa kau lagi-lagi menonton EXO Next Door?"

"Umm... itu..."

"Jawab atau akan kucium kau sampai pingsan."

"Itu... aku... ung... (.u.`)"

"Kuhitung sampai lima. Satu, dua, tiga, empat—"

"E-EH! IYA AKU MENONTONNYA! Dx"

"Kau itu bandel ternyata."

"Aku kan penasaran. Lagipula, aku ingin melihat aktingku bagus atau tidak!"

"Aku tidak peduli apa alasanmu. Tapi jangan nonton lagi. Mengerti?"

"Siap, ayah -3-)7"

"Kali ini kau mendapat hukuman."

"A-a-apa—hei, mau apa kau?! YA! YA! YA! MENJAUH DARIKU—HUMMPPP—"

-epilog end-

.

.

.

.

a/n: APA?! APA YANG KUTULIS?! GANGERTI LAGI. IM SO DONE WITH MYSELF. Sumpah, ini cheeji banget. Gaje banget. Aku geuleuh sendiri bacanya ewwww. Tapi gapapa lah. Aku sudah lama ingin mempost ff untuk ulang tahun baekhyun. Sebenernya ada ff yang lebih bener daripada ini, tapi belom sempet selese jadi kupikir itu akan dipost di ulang tahun chanyeol. hehehehehe. Biarpun gaje, review dong, ya? pweeaaseee? :3


End file.
